Another Cinderella Story
by AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn
Summary: The basic Cinderella story of a fatherless girl and prince charming only with my twist and of course twilight characters yeah so enjoy DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT DO NOT ASK CUS I WILL NOT PUT THIS ON EVERY CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

_**~I do not own Twilight so pissed ha ha danm  
**_

_**yeah i had nothing else to do so yeah normal parings tell me what you think~**_

_**Another Cinderella Story**_

_**TWILIGHT STYLE**_

"_**Isabella,Isabella" yelled Renee **_

"_**yes mum"**_

"_**finally my coffee is cold go heat it up and don't forget to do Victoria's hair and pick up Lauren's dress you have to pick it up for tonights ball"**_

"_**yes mum" I muttered 'holy crow how i hated her so much and guess what on the day of my birthday prince Edward is throwing a party for his 18**__**th**__** birthday while I'm turning 17 ugh the date for his birthday is June 20 everyone knows that but he is the prince so he gets what he wants always' **_

"_**Isabella snap out of it and hurry your ass up gezz your like your father so dense but he's dead so why should i care"**_

"_**don't you ever bring my father into this" i growled earning a good slap in the face ouch that woman can hit **_

"_**your such an ungrateful child Isabella" said a voice harshly from behind it was Victoria wait what this was coming from her wow she must have drank last night or something her fiery red hair was in a tight bun that looked like it hurt maybe it did**_

"_**as i said before you have things to do so you can't attend the ball"**_

"_**what do you mean i can't go no this is my day please Renee you must let me go"**_

"_**well I'll make you deal"**_

"_**mother what on earth are you talking about" yelled Lauren at the top of her lungs**_

"_**Lauren let me finish if you finish in time you may go if you can't then you must do everybody's chores understood"**_

"_**yes mum" as soon as they left i heard Renee tell the other two "she's not gonna make it your dress is in the next town" what that conniving wench I'll show her**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**will Bella make it who knows not even i know **_


	2. Chapter 2

clearly making my life miserable wasn't enough for Renee she just had to put her fiend daughters into this. luckily i had a few tricks up my sleeve before my father died and was married to my mother had given me a few names on whom would in the future would help me out like my friend Angela she worked for a seamstress in the next town i can send her a note and tell her to meet me half way. that'll show Renee and those two brats one with no brain and the other one who over exaggerates things. ugh curse my life but all that matters is that i have a roof over my head and food and warmth so thats all that matters right? "Isabella wake up stupid you have to go get my dress oh is it going to impress Prince Edward" Lauren stated "As if Lauren my beauty and wonderful locks will amaze him maybe i will get to dance with his brother Emmett and his brother in-law jasper oh they are beautiful"  
"oh gag me with a spoon" i said wrong words to say yes but did i mean it yes they are clearly way over their heads Lauren will look like a whore and Victoria will look like a demon with her hair pulled back tightly maybe it will fall off i laugh at the idea of it falling off when she meets the royals "Isabella what on earth are you laughing at you twat" yelled Renee "nothing mum"  
"i swear if that boy Anthony is filling your head with nonsense he will not be permitted back in this manor"  
"I'm sorry mum it wont happen again"  
"good now go get Lauren's dress"  
"yes mum"  
"don't be late stupid i need to get into my corset so hurry up". ugh curse my life. ok so after i leave i am on my way with my head held high and my self-esteem real low....what if i cant make it in time, what if i get to go and embarrass myself in front of the prince well i could care less about him but his family i use to know them till my mother died you see my grand father worked as a guard till some one killed him then grand mama was left with a six teen year old daughter and had to marry her off because she could only work so much at her age luckily mother fell in love with the man she was forced to marry. so the royals supported my grand mama till she passed away and cared for mum as they were taking care of a child but after her death father couldn't look at the royals any more and we eventually stopped talking father kept sending the gifts and money back to the royal Cullens father almost lost it till he met Renee and married her than he died oh influenza. "oooff I'm sorry I'm so sorry" i looked up to see i was walking in a daze and ran into some one who thank my lucky stars was Anthony "hey bells" (a/n its gonna be a convo now 'gasp' shocker)  
"hello Anthony how are you and your brother Jacob holding with billy and his pain?"  
"very fine how are you any way haven't seen you since...hmmm when was the last time i saw your pretty face...oh thats right i didn't because it was covered in tears at Vikki's party"  
"oh stop it you big ooaf hey can you do me a big favor?"  
"yeah name it bells"  
"ok i want to go to the ball but the only way i can do that is if i get everything done at the house and get Lauren's dress from the next town think you can send this note to Angela to tell her to meet me half way?"  
"Bella how about i just take you on my horse it is much faster"  
"oh yeah that would be so much easier..wait no i cant the dress cant touch or smell like animals."  
"ok so we'll take the carriage Jacob has a different mail route today so i get the carriage"  
"alright lets go"

whats gonna happen next idk i have to think it up


End file.
